Noises
by Aicchi
Summary: "Bunuh! Bunuh!" kata-kata itu selalu bergema di kepala Hinata. Berisik. Mengganggu. Hingga ia merasa ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin, mengalahkan suara yang terus menerus bergema di kepalanya. Ia tidak menyadarinya, tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri di hadapan mayat yang bersimbah darah. / Warning: AU, gore.


**NOISES**

**by**

**Aicchi**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Warning: AU, gore, Typo, miss-typo, dll**

* * *

"Bunuh! Bunuh! BUNUH!" suara itu terus bergema semakin keras dan mengeras. Hinata meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil terus menutup telinganya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" Hinata terus berteriak. Air matanya berlinang. Ia sudah tidak sanggup. Kejadian ini terjadi hampir setiap malam. Suara-suara itu terus bergema di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu, suara siapa itu dan kenapa terus meneriaki kata bunuh. Hinata menangis dan menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun suara itu tak hilang juga. Setengah putus asa Hinata berjalan menuruni ranjang dan mengadu kepalanya sendiri dengan tembok. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya, menodai tembok putih itu. Sakit, perih. Namun tetap tak bisa menghentikan suara yang makin lama semakin keras bergema.

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak. Homeroom nya sampai di sini dulu. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan langsung pada saya di ruang guru. Ingat jangan lupa untuk mengisi angket yang tadi kuberikan," Hatake Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas 2-2 memberi penjelasan singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu.

"Hai!" seru para murid. Sepeninggal Hatake-sensei kelas pun kembali riuh.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama,"

"Ayo kita ke kantin,"

"Hei, ayo kita lihat senpai yang sedang latihan kendo,"

Dan lain sebagainya.

Hinata yang duduk di bangku paling belakang di dekat jendela hanya bisa diam melihat mereka. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tidak ada yang mengajaknya ke kantin, apalagi mengajaknya untuk melihat para senpai sedang berlatih kendo. Ia pun tertunduk lesu. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia bersekolah di sini tak ada satu pun teman yang ia dapatkan. Bukannya ia anti-sosial atau apa. Sejauh ini ia sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk mendapat teman barang seorang, namun tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Mereka megacuhkan Hinata, perempuan maupun laki-laki. Jika diingat-ingat rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saja. Ia memanglah tidak cantik, tidak terlalu pintar dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata dan yang selalu membuatnya pesimis.

Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari laci mejanya. Hari ini ibunya membawakannya makanan kesukaannya. Hinata tersenyum senang. Jarang-jarang ibunya memasak untuknya, karena kesibukannya sebagai wanita karir. Hinata menggenggam sumpit kemudian berdoa. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol tangannya dan Hinata yang terkejut menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Ah!" Hinata menatap sumpitnya yang berserakan di lantai. Tatapannya pun beralih, mencari tahu siapa yang menyenggolnya tadi. Ternyata Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasnya. Alih-alih minta maaf, Ino hanya berjalan terus setengah berlari, seolah tidak mengetahui ada Hinata di sana.

"Sasuke-kun!" ujar Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya, menyapa sosok yang ia panggil Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya sebentar dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, tempat ia berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo kita makan bersama! Aku bawa bekal banyak loh!" seru Ino sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," komentar Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya dari luar jendela.

"Ah... ayolah..." bujuk Ino lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke lagi. Lebih singkat dari sebelumnya.

"Huuuuh. Yasudah deh," dan Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka berdua, begitu melihat Ino pergi langsung kelabakan. Ia tidak mau disangka tukang intip dan langsung memungut sumpitnya di lantai. Setelah mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya Hinata pun melanjutkan acara makannya dalam diam. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang pengusaha, ibunya Uchiha Mikoto adalah seorang sosialita, dan kakaknya si jenius Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang detektif terkenal. Keluarga yang benar-benar kompleks. Ia menatap Sasuke lagi. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir keluarga mereka hampir mirip. Ayah Hinata juga seorang pemimpin perusahaan, ibunya punya production house dan sering mengorbiitkan artis-artis baru dan langsung terkenal. Mereka pun sama-sama pendiam, jarang berbicara. Namun perbedaan fisik nampak jauh sekali. Uchiha Sasuke memang nampak begitu rupaawan, sementara dirinya tidak. Hinata kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda sambil terus bergelut dalam pikirannya, tanpa ia sadari, mereka hanya ada berdua di kelas sunyi ini. Ia dan Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang saat itu suda sangat sepi. Tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang sama sekali. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Langit begitu gelap, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, duga Hinata. Ia merasa sedikit merinding juga. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya supaya cepat keluar dari sekolah. Sopirnya pasti sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Bunuh..." suara bisikan yang terdegar agak samar di telinga Hinata. Reflek, Hinata pun menengok ke belakang, berusaha mencari sumber suara. Suara apa itu tadi?

"Bunuh!"

Kali ini suara itu terdengar sedikit jelas. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun! Hinata merasa makin ketakutan dan berusaha mempercepat langkahnya.

"Bunuh! Bunuh!" suara itu makin jelas terdengar. Hinata tidak salah dengar, suara itu jelas meneriaki kata 'bunuh'. Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang jelas berbahaya kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya, semakin cepat, cepat dan berlari.

"Bunuh! Bunuh! BUNUH!"

Suara itu semakin kencang. Hinata berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin, akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata-sama? Ada apa?" seseorang menghentikan larinya dengan memegang pundaknya. Hinata mendongak.

"Ao-san?"

"Astaga! Hinata-sama, kenapa wajah anda pucat begitu?" tanya Ao-san, sopir keluarga Hinata sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Hari ini nyonya pulang awal dan ingin makan malam bersama anda. Ayo Hinata-sama, douzo," ujar sang sopir sambil membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Sebelum masuk mobil Hinata menatap sebentar gedung sekolahnya, untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ternyata tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hinata pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Apa itu tadi? Apa Cuma halusinasinya saja?

"Anda sudah siap Hinata-sama?" tanya sang sopir lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan sang sopir pun menancap gas, melesat untuk pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

* * *

"Bunuh... bunuh... bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! BUNUH!"

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Gelap. Hinata berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kenapa? Kenapa sakit sekali? Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Gelap. Kenapa gelap sekali? Kenapa bau darah begitu menyengat? Ini di mana?

FLASH

Tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan oleh cahaya yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan. Hinata menghalangi cahaya itu dengan telapak tangannya dan berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang datang dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga ia bisa sedikit melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang datang kepadanya dan langsung menyelimutinya dengan kain. Hinata menatap orang tersebut bingung. Ia siapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Hinata-sama!" seorang yang lain menghampirinya. Hinata sedikit tersenyum, ia mengira itu adalah Ao-san. Tapi ketika orang itu mendekat, ternyata bukan Ao-san, tapi Yamato-san, asisten pribadi ibunya.

"Hinata-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah panik. Hinata hanya terdium. Ia masih bingung dan tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf pak. Lebih baik kita evakuasi dulu korban ke tempat yang aman secepatnya. Tim masih mencari satu korban lagi. Tim saya menduga hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai tempat ini meledak," ujar orang yang tidak Hinata kenal itu sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Yamato-san hanya mengangguk dan membantu orang tadi mengangkut Hinata.

* * *

Hinata menatap keluar jendela. Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi jendela kamarnya. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka kecil yang mulai mengering. Sudah empat hari semenjak kejadian itu, dan ia pun tidak masuk sekolah semenjak hari itu. Ia harus dirawat beberapa saat di rumah sakit dan harus keluar masuk kantor polisi untuk diperiksa sebagai saksi, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian itu.

Hari itu, mobilnya terperosok jatuh ke jurang, dan entah bagaimana caranya Hinata berada di pinggir jalan raya dengan luka parah sementara mobil beserta sang sopir jatuh terperosok ke jurang. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana nasib Ao-san, yang ia dengar Ao-san meninggal dengan kondisi yang mengerikan. Kepalanya terpenggal, entah bagaimana. Hinata merasa sedih sekali atas kepergian orang yang sudah setia mengantarnya kemana pun semenjak ia masih kecil, bahkan ia lebih dekat dengan sosok Ao-san dari pada ayahnya sendiri. Apalagi kematiannya begitu tragis, dan beruntungnya Hinata masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini.

"Hinata," seorang wanita masuk ke kamarnya. Hinata menengok, ternyata ibunya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan memberinya pelukan singkat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya sang ibu. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa. Ibu sangat khawatir padamu. Begitu mendengar kabar kau kecelakaan jantung ibu rasanya mau lepas. Ibu sungguh takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ternyata kau baik-baik saja, yokatta..."

Hinata hanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kecelakaan ini sungguh aneh, padahal tidak ada tikungan di jalan itu, dan tidak pernah terjadi kecelakaan di sana meski jalanannya gelap. Tapi ibu yakin kau tidak bersalah. Ibu akan menyuruh Yamato-san untuk menghentikan kasus ini sesegera mungkin. Ibu tahu, kau pasti lelah menghadari pemeriksaan yang panjang itu," ujar sang ibu sambil membelai kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai Itachi-kun," Uchiha Mikoto yang mengenakan muncul dari balik pintu rumah ala Jepang untuk menyambut anak sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi tersenyum.

"Sasuke ada?" tanyanya sambil berjalan masuk.

"Ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang gundah sekarang. Sedari tadi ia tidak mau keluar kamar. Mungkin ada masalah di sekolahnya, masalah asmara" ujar Mikoto sambil tertawa jahil. Itachi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Souka. Aku akan langsung ke kamar Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Itachi.

"Kau tidak makan dulu Itachi-kun?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi di kantor," jawab Itachi sambil berlalu menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Aku masuk ya!" ujar Itachi sebelum membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya itu respon dari sang empunya kamar. Itachi pun segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi heran begitu melihat sang adik yang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil masih mengenakan seragamnya, lengkap dengan kaus kaki. Wajahnya acak-acakan. Ternyata benar kata ibunya, dia sedang galau.

"Entah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sedari tadi kau terus berbaring di sini tanpa melakukan apapun? Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Itachi lagi, Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Hah... sudahlah, anak remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta memang susah," ujar Itachi dan langsung dibalas tatapan menusuk oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kesini? Pasti ada maksud kan?" tanya Sasuke bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hm, kau tahu saja. Aku ingin berdiskusi tentang kasus yang baru saja terjadi empat hari lalu. Kau tahu kan? Kalau tidak salah menimpa teman satu sekolahmu," ujar Itachi.

"Hn, Hyuuga," jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, baguslah kau sudah tahu, dan sepertinya kau mengenalnya,"

"Ya, teman sekelasku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagus sekali! Adikku bisa mengingat nama teman sekelasnya! Jarang sekali ini terjadi! Oh... atau jangan-jangan si gadis Hyuuga inilah yang membuatmu galau?" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih!" ujar Sasuke

"Hahaha! Maaf, maaf. Baiklah langsung saja kita bahas. Kau pasti sudah tahu dari TV, sudah sering dibahas. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan sang sopir. Kau tahu, keadaan sang sopir sangat tidak lazim, tidak seperti orang yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pada umumnya. Kepalanya terpenggal, isi perutnya keluar, hampir seluruh rusuknya patah. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa begitu. Bahkan ahli forensik pun tidak dapat menjelaskannya," jelas Itachi panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Hingga saat ini, Yang paling kami curigai adalah Hyuuga Hinata, yang juga merupakan korban. Tapi begitu kami interogasi ia hanya terdiam dan bilang ia tidak ingat apapun. Ia bilang ia hanya ingat ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan tahu-tahu ia terbangun dan polisi datang. Tapi aneh kan? Masa ia tidak ingat sama sekali? Sampai saat ini kesimpulannya kemungkinan besar ia tertidur saat diperjalanan sehingga ia tidak sadar apa yang terjadi. Lagi pula anak itu punya riwayat Narkolepsi, meski jarang terjadi. Atau mungkin saat itu ia benar-benar narkolepsi? Entahlah," ujar Itachi sambil mengenggak soda yang ia bawa.

"Tapi, keluarganya sudah meminta kasus ini untuk ditutup, toh Ao-san tidak punya keluarga, ia sudah sejak muda mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi kepolisian pun menutup kasus ini dan kesimpulannya ini adalah kecelakaan murni, karena kelalaian Ao-san. Tapi bagaimana pun, aku tidak puas. Ya sudah lah, lagi pula memang Hyuuga Hinata kelihatan gadis baik-baik, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu kan?"

"Hn, ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hyuuga ya?"

* * *

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Baru hari ini ia masuk sekolah setelah beberapa hari kemarin harus memboloskan diri, ia malah merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan para siswa yang menatapnya. Ia memang pernah terpikir ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi jika dalam keadaan begini ia merasa tidak nyaman juga.

Hinata makin mempercepat langkah menuju kelasnya, ia sudah tidak tahan ditatapi seluruh siswa dan mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka yang jelas membicarakan tentangnya. Hinata pun sampai di depan kelasnya dan menggeser pintu ruangan kelasnya. Kelas yang riuh mendadak sepi begitu menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Hinata segera mengambil posisi duduk di bangkunya.

Kelas itu tetap sepi hingga beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa. Hinata dapat sedikit mendengarnya. Ia rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk. Para siswa pun mengambil posisi duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Ternyata itu Sarutobi Hiruzen-sensei, guru sastra Jepang. Sarutobi-sensei pun mengambil tempatnya di depan para murid. Menyadari keberadaan Hinata, Sarutobi-sensei pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengungkapkan belasungkawa kepada muridnya itu.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san, aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang menimpamu dan sopirmu, Ao-san," ujar Sarutobi-sensei. Sontak semua siswa menatap ke arah Hinaata. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Rasanya ia sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Silahkan buka buku kalian."

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba, Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya dan lagi-lagi ia makan sendirian dalam diam. Dia bersyukur tak ada yang menghampirinya dan menanyakannya tentang kejadian itu karena ia sangat tidak ingin membahasnya saat ini. Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan dari anak lain yang mungkin penasaran mengenai kejadian itu. Tapi mungkin mereka merasa sedikit iba padanya, begitulah yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata terlalu asik dengan kotak bekalnya hingga tak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

* * *

Suara ambulans memenuhi sudut kota. Mobil polisi sudah tiba di tempat kejadian lebih awal. Itachi turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mayat yang sudah ditutup dengan koran oleh warga sekitar yang menemukannya. Rekan Itachi, Yahiko sedikit meringis melihatnya dan berusaha untuk menahan muntah. Itachi hanya menatapnya datar sambil memakai sarung tangannya dan berusaha mencari apa yang bisa ia temukan di lokasi.

"Yahiko, kau sudah temukan identitasnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Uhuk, dia adalah seorang tunawisma yang sehari-hari memang sering berkeliaran di sini. Nama dan identitasnya tidak diketahui. Orang-orang memanggilnya Paman Botak," ujar Yahiko menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Itachi. Itachi hanya menatapnya sekilas dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku rasa aku punya firasat bagus untuk kasus ini," ujar Itachi kepada Yahiko.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yahiko tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada kemiripan dengan kasus sebelumnya," Itachi bergumam, Yahiko hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

* * *

"Berita pagi ini. Seorang tunawisma ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di bawah jembatan di daerah pinggiran Kota Konoha. Polisi menemukan sejumlah organ dalamnya dikeluarkan secara sengaja oleh pelaku. Hingga kini polisi masih menyelidiki jasad korban dan berusaha memburu pelaku. Polisi masih menyelidiki kemungkinan pelaku yang tergabung dalam sindikat perdagangan organ manusia. Namun hingga berita ini diturunkan belum ada laporan mendetail dari polisi tentang organ apa yang diambil oleh pelaku. Polisi pun..."

Uchiha Fugaku segera mematikan televisi yang menyiarkan acara berita pagi. Di stasiun TV mana pun baik stasiun TV lokal maupun nasional yang ada, yang disiarkan hanya seputar kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja tadi malam terjadi dan menggemparkan warga karena baru kali ini terjadi. Sasuke yang sedang menyantap sarapan bersamas sang ayah dan ibu merasa sedikit geram. Keasikannya menonton berita diinterupsi oleh sang ayah secara sepihak. Ia pun memberi ayahnya tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau acara sarapanku diganggu oleh berita menjijikkan semacam itu," ujar Fugaku sambil menyeruput ochanya. Sasuke hanya menggeram menahan amarah. Mikoto yang melihat hal itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah, anata. Lebih baik kau segera bersiap. Bukankah pagi ini kau ada rapat penting? Sasuke, kau juga segera bersiap untuk sekolah," ujar Mikoto. Sasuke pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto kepada Fugaku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau acara sarapanku diganggu," ujar Fugaku.

"Aku rasa bukan itu,"

Fugaku menatap ke arah beranda rumahnya, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Mikoto.

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke tertarik dengan hal seperti ini. Sudah cukup Itachi saja. Sasuke harus bisa menjadi penerusku untuk memimpin perusahaan,"

"Sudahlah, sayang. Dia kan masih muda. Anak muda itu memang selalu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Toh aku tahu, Sasuke itu anak yang cerdas, dia pasti bisa memahami keadaannya dan keadaan kita," ujar Mikoto sambil memeluk suaminya. Namun wajah Fugaku masih tetap tak berubah.

* * *

Hinata menjalani hari-hari biasanya di sekolah. Sepertinya kecelakaan yang ia alami tempo hari sudah mulai dilupakan orang-orang, terbukti dari sudah tak ada lagi tatapan-tatapan yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti pusat perhatian. Diam-diam Hinata merasa lega karena ia bisa kembali seperti dulu, menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya yang biasa saja.

"Bunuh!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sudah beberapa hari ini terus mengganggu tidur malamnya. Menghantuinya. Hinata menutup telinganya. Kenapa suara ini muncul lagi? Kenapa di siang hari seperti ini. Hinata menutup telinganya begitu merasakan suara itu semakin keras bergema.

* * *

"Jadi begitulah. Sudah ada empat korban yang meninggal dengan cara yang sama. Namun di antara ketiganya aku tidak menemukan keterkaitan sama sekali," ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan beberapa buah foto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan melihat dengan seksama. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak pantas dilihat seorang bocah SMA di bawah umur sepertinya.

"Yang pertama seorang tunawisma yang sempat membuat warga gempar beberapa hari lalu. Yang kedua seorang anak SMA. Dan yang ketiga seorang pegawai kantoran yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Untuk sementara aku mengira aku sudah menemukan pola pelaku untuk membunuh. Kesimpulanku pelaku adalah seorang wanita psycho yang sexy dan merasa terancam oleh para pria ini yang mungkin ingin melecehkannya sehingga langsung ia bunuh dengan kejam seperti ini. Mungkin wanita ini punya dendam masa lalu dengan pacar atau suaminya, atau ayah tirinya sehingga ia tega membunuh dengan sadis," lanjut Itachi memberi penjelasan panjang lebar pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut sambil terus memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama.

"Namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Korban yang baru saja ditemukan mematahkan segala dugaanku," ujar Itachi sambil melemparkan beberapa foto lagi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan melihat foto tersebut. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti di mana letak perbedaan mayat tersebut dengan mayat-mayat sebelumya. Kondisi mayat yang satu ini sangat mirip dengan mayat sebelum-sebelumnya. Sama-sama mengenaskan. Namun setelah ia melihat dengan lebih seksama...

"Perempuan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tepat!" Ujar Itachi.  
"Mayat perempuan ini mematahkan semua dugaanku. Namun aku masih meyakini satu hal bahwa pelakunya adalah wanita."

Sasuke menatap Itachi heran. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Itachi.

"Kenapa?"

"Perasaanku saja. Aku akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, tapi untuk sementara aku menduga kalau pelakunya memang seorang wanita. Dan kau tahu Sasuke? Si tunawisma bukanlah korban pertama,"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kau tahu kasus yang menimpa Hyuuga beberapa pekan yang lalu?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk. Itachi menyeringai dan menyerahkan beberapa foto lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Itu foto sopir keluarga Hyuuga yang aku ambil secara diam-diam sebelum jenazah dipulangkan ke kediama Hyuuga. Apakah kau tidak menyadari kesamaan dari kondisinya dengan mayat-mayat yang baru-baru ini ditemukan?" ujar Itachi. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Kasus ini menjadi semakin menarik saja," ujar Itachi sambil menyeringai. Sasuke menatap Itachi. Kakaknya itu benar-benar maniak dengan hal yang seperti ini.

"Yah, segitu saja yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu. Aku masih harus kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil hasil uji forensik mayat yang baru ditemukan. Ingat kau jangan memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun. Hanya aku dan kau yang mengetahui hal ini, oke?" ujar Itachi sambil memakai jasnya yang tadi sempat ia lepas.

"Aniki," Sasuke memanggil Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Aku boleh tinggal di apartemenmu?" tanya Sasuke, sukese membuat Itachi melongo.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Bunuh! Bunuh! BUNUH!" suara itu terus bergema semakin keras dan mengeras. Hinata meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil terus menutup telinganya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" Hinata terus berteriak. Air matanya berlinang. Ia sudah tidak sanggup. Kejadian ini terjadi hampir setiap malam. Suara-suara itu terus bergema di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu, suara siapa itu dan kenapa terus meneriaki kata bunuh. Hinata menangis dan menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun suara itu tak hilang juga. Setengah putus asa Hinata berjalan menuruni ranjang dan mengadu kepalanya sendiri dengan tembok. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya, menodai tembok putih itu. Sakit, perih. Namun tetap tak bisa menghentikan suara yang makin lama semakin keras bergema.

* * *

"Bunuh!"

Hinata membuka matanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Di mana ia sekarang? Seperti berada di sebuah gang sempit. Tapi ia tidak tahu di mana. Ia merasa seperti memegang sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Pisau? Pisau!?

Hinata kaget bukan kepalang dan melemper pisau yang terbungkus darah itu sembarang. Bajunya, tangannya, semuanya juga bersimbah darah. Kanapa? Apa yang terjadi? Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Hinata merasa kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Ia pun berusaha melihat apa yang ia tendang tadi.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Apa yang terjadi? Ada mayat di hadapannya? Mayat yang sudah terkoyak dengan organ tubuh yang terkoyak. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di sini bersama sesosok mayat. Hinata ingin segera lari, tapi seolah tak punya tenaga ia malah terus berdiri di sana sambil menangis. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang berjalan menghampirinya. Mendengar suara derap kaki Hinata tersadar dan alangkah kagetnya ia begitu menyadari sosok itu adalah sosok yang ia kenal. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hyuuga?"

**Tsuzuku**

Ohayou gozaimasu! Minna-san ogenki desu ka? ^o^/  
Kali ini ai kembali membawa fic bertema crime, mungkin sedikit dibumbui horor, meskipun menurut ai ini cerita ga ada kesan horornya sama sekali -_- ya maklumlah ini fic pertama ai yang berbau horor u,u  
Sebenarnya ai lagi hiatus, tapi entah kenapa kepengen aja nulis cerita ini jadi langsung sekalian ai publish aja deh xD padahal masih ada fic multichap yang belum diterusin, tapi yasudahlah wkwk.  
segitu saja curcolan gaje ai, silahkan kalau ada waktu mohon reviewnya xD  
Arigatou gozaimasu~~~~


End file.
